Angel's Day
Title: 'Angel's Day '''Players: 'Angelica, Martin Grace, Jason Briggs, Heather O'Leary, Ham Tyler, and Pyotr Zagadka '''Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: '''Poor Angel… Trying to get adjusted to life in LA and above the dust line, and she already has lots of busy days… ''LOG BEGINS'' Angelica pokes her head into the kitchen, looking around quickly to see if anyone else is around. Martin Grace is standing at the stove, stirring at something in a pot, occasionally pouring from a bottle of dark beer in one hand into the pot. Angelica glances over at the stove, closing her eyes and counting to 10, at the smell. She slips for the fridge instead, opening the door and peeking in. Martin Grace pours a little more of the dark beer into the pot, then sips at what's left as he stirs. The smell of meat and tomatoes and garlic and onions waft through the room. Without turning, probably without even knowing who specifically is in the room, he asks "Do me a favor and take the brown bag that says 'Do not touch this bag of bread' out of the pantry and toss it over here, willya?" Angelica blinks a little at that, closing the fridge for the moment, and looking into the pantry, walking out shortly after and setting it next to the stove in silence. Then she slips herself back to the fridge, pulling out a clear jar, with whitish round things in it, and what appears to be water. Water chestnuts, as the jar label notes. Martin Grace says, "Thanks." He turns, gives the woman a brief look, then, okay, yeah, a second look as he works. "There'll be extra. Stick around if you want some." Angelica hmms a little at that, opening her jar. "Thank you for offering, but I probably shouldn't. Bad for my health." Martin Grace is startled for a moment, almost whipping the ladle out of the stew to hold it as a weapon. Then stops to think. "You'd be the … lady … Ham was mentioning, I take it." He's still rather tense, of course. Angelica raises her eyebrows, trying to smile some, though it doesn't come easily. "That would be me, yes." then she pulls out one of the nuts, and starts munching on it. Martin Grace looks at her for a long moment. Nods once. "What should I call you?" Angelica smiles a little more, and offers a hand politely. "Angelica. And you are?" Martin Grace looks hesitant, but sets down the beer, extends his own hand. "Martin. Martin Grace." Angelica smiles, taking it and shaking politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grace." Martin Grace lets go of the tall female-looking Visitor's hand. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I wish it weren't necessary. What … brought you here?" He returns to stirring the wonderful-smelling mixture of stew beef, tomatoes, onions, garlic, broth, and Guinness Stout in the big stock pot on the stovetop. Angelica smiles just a little. "I was sent here from Miami, mostly. As for what brought me there, well… what the military wants a doctor to do, and what a doctor wants to do as part of her job, don't exactly always get along. And considering what they do if they see one doing something that isn't, well…" Martin Grace murmurs, "Try being a little more vague there. Just in case I'm in any danger of actually understanding." Angelica snorts softly at that. "First time I actually saw a live human was doing a medical evac. He was severely injured, and well, I'm a doctor first, so tried to at least make him more comfortable. Got shot at by a couple of clueless two-bit jarheads for it, as well. And the senior officers are basically clueless fricking jarheads as well, so don't get it any better." Martin Grace grunts a noise of acknowledgment as he continues the stirring. He pauses long enough to tuck the bread, bag and all, in the oven to warm up a little. Angelica smiles and shrugs, and starts munching another water chestnut. "Actually getting into the Miami unit from being on my own wasn't quite as hard, at least. Though amusing in a sick way. Good thing the one I patched up to get shot at was in the unit already. Still is, far as I know. He wasn't on the express when it crashed." Martin Grace says, "You realize that you're still not making much sense to me, right? You're telling the story from the middle." He stirs the stew a little more. "But that's alright, I'm sure there's a reason." Angelica laughs a little and shrugs. "Not especially. I put my profession first and didn't leave someone to suffer, and was branded a traitor for who it was. That simple. They don't want people who're more loyal to their jobs than they are to the command staff." Martin Grace nods. "Right. But you left out the part about not being from Earth, and all that." Angelica shrugs and smiles. "any point in going over the glaringly obvious? Not like it matters all that much. Got the same two jobs now as I have clear back since I was drafted. Doctor and medical evac. I could go into boring detail about how I found out what was going on, while stuck in a secondary sickbay that didn't know anything about any of what went on, but I figured I wouldn't bore you." Martin Grace laughs. "This is kind of a lifestyle that doesn't really lend itself to boredom … Doctor." Angelica laughs a little bit. "True enough. Least for front line people. Medical evac is long minutes and hours of wondering how many will get hurt, then flying into the worst of circumstances to drag out the people who are. Admittedly, being in Miami brought me a lot closer to seeing the bigger picture, and I've done things I would have considered atrocious just a couple months before, while there. But then, I never actually had to watch or think about things, till then. Didn't have to see people causing the suffering of others. Made me a bit more willing to use an armed ship, and pull the trigger if I had to." Martin Grace says, "You don't need to tell *me* about Miami. I was born in a hospital there. I was raised in the Upper Keys." Some last stirring, then he leaves the stew to bubble a bit, covering it. "And I've flown a chopper over that whole area, too." Angelica nods a little bit and stretches out. "Yeah. Crazy place, even in the best of times, or so I'm told. 'course, I've never actually seen it in the best of times…" Martin Grace says, "Frankly, that area hasn't had a 'best of times' in about 15 or 20 years." Angelica ughs a little bit and nods. "Oh…" She rolls her eyes a little then. "Considering the way Miami is, I'm actually not entirely surprised. Not like there's just one unfriendly invader around there… The mothership moved off for a couple days, two months ago, and Eduardo decided to move in with 100 mile an hour winds." Martin Grace says, "I'm curious, actually — you'd think a mothership, something that can handle *outer freakin' space*, wouldn't have a problem with a hurricane. I suppose once it goes atmospheric, it's something else entirely." He shrugs. "I could just be overthinking." Angelica shrugs a little bit. "Far as I know, it can. Fighters and the like can't, though. And they don't give two shits if the hurricane wipes the town out. Worst thing is, they were blocking evacuation. Damn that was a mess." Martin Grace says, "Yeah, I can imagine. Andrew did a number on some of my family's friends." Angelica winces a little and nods. "I can imagine… Yet people still willingly live there, and go back when it's over…" Martin Grace says, "We're funny that way. It's like we try to prove we're the opposite" — he lifts the stockpit lid — "of the cat that Mark Twain used to talk about." Angelica hmms a little and shrugs. "And from what I've seen… people would rather see out, than build something that would be safe through weather like that. Not that anything is entirely 'safe' if a waterspout decides to come on land and be a tornado…" Martin Grace nods. And takes the bread from the oven. "You'll pardon me if I get silent. Don't feel like burning myself at the moment." Angelica watches that, and hmms, looking for a holder. "I should have asked sooner, do you need any help with anything? I know -something- about cooking, not a lot, but I've tried to learn to cook for other people…" Martin Grace uses the hem of his shirt to remove the bread, no big deal there. It's balancing everything else. He soon works the heavy pot onto a back-burner, and ladles a heaping couple of ladelsful into a bowl, tearing away some hot bread to go with it. "So you're a doctor, and a … vegetarian?" Angelica bites her lip and scratches her hair a little. "Not entirely… but I try to keep any moments when I'm not, away from anyone having to see it. Or should I be trying harder to be one, to not bother anyone? I figured I was good enough because I know the difference between unwanted pests, and house pets." Jason Briggs walks into the kitchen and wonders what everyone is doin Jason Briggs says, "Hello Martin, and who is this?" Martin Grace nods to Angelica. "It's a valid distinction," as he carries the bowl and his bread towards the dining room. As Briggs enters and inquires, he turns to the other man: "This is the … ally, that Ham mentioned. You know, the one who is a doctor who isn't from this planet." Jason Briggs says to Martin, "Oh ok, I remember now, had a rough night last night, nice to meet you, Angelica, right? I am Major Jason Briggs, USMC, it's nice to meet you." And shakes her hand. Martin Grace steps past the two of them, towards the Dining Room, using the introductions as a way of making his way to an actual place to sit down and eat. Martin Grace moves to the Dining Room . Angelica laughs just a little bit, then nods and smiles to Jason. "Hello there, Major Briggs." Jason Briggs says to Angelica, "If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Jason Briggs chokes up and just stares at Angelica and smiles. Angelica smiles. "Thank you, I'll be all right, though. I'm just… trying to get over what happened two nights ago." Jason Briggs says to Angelica, "I saw the crash and came running to help, I am sorry for what happened to everyone." Angelica nods a little. "Thank you…" she glances towards the dining room. "Maybe we should help him set the table…" Jason Briggs says to Angelica, "Ok" and smiles. Jason Briggs goes and grabs the plates out of the kitchen and hands them to Angelica Jason Briggs opens up the drawer and pulls out the silverware and hands them to Angelica and says, "I will help with the hot stuff, don't want ya to get burned" and smiles. Angelica nods a little bit, taking the plates in. Angelica slips in, to help set the table. Martin Grace sets his bowl and his bread down. "You're going to make me feel guilty for not setting places for the others." Angelica smiles. She's holding a set of plates, in fact. "Well, I thought if you were, I should probably help set the table up." Jason Briggs arrives from Kitchen. Jason Briggs comes into the Dining Room, caring some very hot food. Jason Briggs places the hot food on the table and goes back and grabs some more hot food Jason Briggs moves to the Kitchen . Jason Briggs arrives from Kitchen. Jason Briggs places the last of the hot food on the table and then hands Angelica a plate and some silverware and let's everyone else dig in. Jason Briggs while grabbing his plate and dishing it up, he asks Angelica, What's it like on Sirius?" Martin Grace says, "Ah, crikey, forgot the pitcher of ice-water." Angelica glances over. "Depends on how things have gotten in the last few years. I as stationed in medical on a military ship, I didn't exactly get home a whole lot." Jason Briggs says to Angelica, "Wow, Hardly any leave. We get leave once in awhile in the Marines. They also believe we need to be with our families for a bit too." Martin Grace slips into the kitchen for all of 30 seconds, returning with a pitcher of water, which he sets down on the table. Jason Briggs grabs a glass and pours Angelica some water Jason Briggs hands Angelica her glass Martin Grace says, "For me the question is more: How many other worlds have you lot visited? I mean, is it just you and us out there?" Angelica laughs a little bit. "No, it's not just you and us. Matter of fact, a lot of the military isn't here because they're involved in a completely separate war. Another group with better technology than you have doesn't like the current regime's plans and such any more than you do. Especially not when the regime started the fight." Martin Grace says, "But we're pluckier, and more ruggedly handsome." Jason Briggs says to Martin, "Everyone is unique in their own way, Martin, But I treat everyone equal and those that need help, I help." Angelica laughs a little bit. "Hm… I'm not the one to be making judgments on that, really…." She smiles at Jason then. "Thank you for the water, anyway." She takes a sip, then nods again at Jason. "Good attitude to have. The only one that's truly 'right'." Jason Briggs says to Martin, Everyone may be different, but I am not one to judge." Jason Briggs says to Angelica, I grew up in a rough Neighborhood, and I have seen how different people have been treated." Martin Grace says, "Clearly it's the kind of neighborhood that kills the sense of humor," he pours some water for himself. "But alright." Jason Briggs says to Angelica, "My wife and son were murdered by the Visitors, but I don't judge that cause not all Visitors are enemies, some are our friends." Jason Briggs says, "I was captured by the Visitors on a raid to the Mothership while in the Marines. I was held there for 2 years, I may hate my captors, but those that have helped us humans, I owe them my gratitude and appreciation." Angelica smiles just a little bit. "At least there are people willing to understand that. Out in Miami, I wasn't trusted for quite some time. I was living somewhere separate from the group, and they brought in the people who were basically going to die without treatment. They figured… that if I ate them, well, they were dead anyway." she rolls her eyes. "Up until two days ago…" she sighs. "They were all still alive." Jason Briggs says looks at Angelica and says, "Miami is a rough city but I don't care if you have eaten anybody or what, you are here with us which shows us that you wanna help." Martin Grace says, "Doc, that's hardly unique to the modern day. We've always done that. As far back as there's been organized medicine, we used to let the outcasts treat the dying." He punctuates this by dipping some bread in some stew and chewing it. "I dated this young, hip Muslim woman during a few weeks working the docks in Manila, and she used to tell me all this meaningless trivia crap to show how smart she was. It's true, though, from what I gather. We've *always* done this. We'd have done it if we never heard of Visitors." Angelica nods a little bit. "Life is crazy, I guess. At least the general theory of universal mediocrity isn't in any danger." Jason Briggs says to Angelica, "Life may be crazy, but it's a crazy worl……..I mean universe." And smiles. Martin Grace spends another minute or two wolfing down bread and stew since, frankly, he would not have cooked were he not hungry. He's said his piece, and now just mostly listens as he eats. Jason Briggs finishes his dinner and then goes and does some guard duty. Martin Grace refills his water glass, and Angelica's, out of habit. Jason Briggs says, "Well, I wanna go do some guard duty, I will be back in about an hour or so and then we can finish up our convo then." Martin Grace gives a nod of farewell to the other man. Jason Briggs walks out to go outside and get to work. Angelica smiles at Martin, nodding. "thank you…" she settles in a little and takes a sip of water, glancing around at things and laughing softly. "Guess me being here is an adjustment for a lot of people…" Martin Grace says, "Yeah. Well, you all look human until you speak, and all that. It's unnerving for some of us." A pause. "Mind if I ask a question about that, by the way?" Angelica raises her eyebrows slightly and smiles. "Sure…" Martin Grace says, "Whose … idea was it to wear those fake skins and all? I mean, yeah, it would have been a shock if you guys showed up looking like your real selves … but wouldn't it have made more sense to assume we'd have seen the real faces eventually and know that the idea that you'd been hiding it would be *more* shocking than seeing it up front? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'll be the first to admit I like looking at a pretty girl, even if I know it's not what she *really* looks like … but … uh … well, you get the idea." Angelica shakes her head and shrugs. "Someone in upper command, actually. No idea who. Figured their act would be seen through if we didn't, I suppose…" She laughs a little. "Easier acceptance and whatnot." She shrugs. "I know that it made people twitchy back in Miami, on the odd occasion that someone unknowing walked around and saw me getting a shower with the fake skin off." She shakes her head. "Just another dishonesty, on top of the others, to start with at least." She shrugs. "By now, for any in the resistance groups, its just easier to get along with others with it on." Martin Grace says, "You shower with it off?" He looks confused. "How does it get clean?" Angelica laughs a little bit. "I shower with it on every day. I shower with it off at least a couple times a week, sometimes more depending on the conditions." Martin Grace says, "Oh." He nods. "Okay." He eats some more stew. "I won't deny it's a nice skin, really. If you hadn't spoken, either I or Major Briggs might have tried to hit on you." Angelica laughs a little and shrugs. "Better to say something first, to avoid anything embarrassing later." Heather O'Leary arrives from Foyer. Martin Grace nods. "Yeah, I can imagine." He eats a bit more of the stew. "In any event, I should probably partition out the food into bowls and then clean out the pot before things start to set." Heather O'Leary steps into the Dining Room, heading for the kitchen for some food. She seems to be in a better mood tonight, maybe the whistling a tune might give it away. Angelica smiles a little bit to Martin, nodding. She sees Heather walk by and waves. "Hi there, Miss O'Leary." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "M'name's Heather, not Miss O'Leary…. Not since the Academy anyway." She glances at Martin, "Anything in the fridge worth touching? Something light for a rather nauseous person?" Martin Grace says, "Light? I don't know. I made Irish beef stew, with Guinness. Likely too heavy for you. Hung over?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head , "I wish… I could use a good shot of Irish Whiskey about now… but it wouldn't sit in my Stomach well… not to mention, I'd bet the Doc would be ticked…. On some medication…" Ham Tyler says, "That corpse has been returned to the Consulate… they ought to get a kick out of it." Angelica frowns a little bit. "Nauseous?" She hmms a little. "what all have you eaten and been doing today?" Heather O'Leary glances at Angel, "I've been nauseous all day. Bread, Crackers and Water has been my diet today… And other than sitting around, and relaxing, as ordered, I haven't done much. Took a walk around the pasture.. played with the kittens in the older of the barns." Martin Grace starts with the busy work of cleaning. He steps out of this one, since he's not a doctor. Angelica hmms and frowns a little bit. "all day…" she scratches her head. "That's not good…" She moves closer to Heather, frowning further. "I could try giving you something for it, but I'd need to check you over to find the cause…" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I think it is something I ate on the mothership… pretty much been this way since I woke up yesterday…" Angelica bites her lip. "Hrm…." She shivers a little. "I'd… better check and give you something, then. That could be bad…" Martin Grace pours some more water for himself, standing there, near the table. "Are there things on the Motherships that might accidentally poison one of us? We were *all* up there." Heather O'Leary glances at Martin, and mutters, "You didn't eat Crivit… that is what they said they fed me…" Angelica makes a face at that. "Ick…" She hmms a little bit. "If it stuck there, I'll probably need to find a stomach pump, to get it out." Heather O'Leary shudders, "But is Crivit harmful to us?" Angelica shakes her head. "I have… no idea, as a matter of fact. If you're nauseated though, it might at least not agree with your stomach. Especially if it weren't cooked." Martin Grace says, "What the hell is it?" Heather O'Leary sits down at that, and covers her mouth, looking green again, "Ugh…." Martin Grace says, "Uh. Nevermind. I don't want to know. I'll just be … cleaning the pots and pans." Angelica shivers a little, going and getting her equipment quickly and pulling a scanner out, worriedly. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Uncooked Ground Shark? Would they… really do that to someone?" Jason Briggs walks back in from guard duty Angelica rolls her eyes. "Knowing some of them? Probably…" She sighs a little bit. Jason Briggs sits down in a chair at the table Jason Briggs says, "Everything is calm and quiet as usual." Heather O'Leary leans over, not even noticing Jason, and vomits. Mostly dry heaving, but some water mixed with stomach acid, and little green scales comes out. It lands right at Jason's feet. "Sorry…" she gasps. Jason Briggs looks down at his feet and says, "Thanks Heather, I will remember that." and gives a quick smile at her and then goes to a disappointing look. Angelica winces just a little at that, making a face. "Okay, uncooked and unscaled…" She shivers. Jason Briggs grabs a towel off the table and wipes it off. Heather O'Leary closes her eyes, and says, "Feels like those scales are… rasping in my throat Doc…" She pauses, "Could the scales have done something?" Angelica sighs very slightly, and runs the scanner to check. "They could if some got stuck in there while you were vomiting…" She shivers. Heather O'Leary says softly, "It feels like something is there…" She shrugs, "Water? Can I get some water Doc? Gotta get these things out of my throat." She coughs, and a little blood comes up. Not a lot, to indicate that there is a puncture, but maybe some scraping. Angelica nods a little bit, pouring a glass of water from the pitcher on the table, and handing it over, wincing at the blood. Heather O'Leary takes a drink of the water, wincing as she swallows. She sets the glass down, and winces again as she finishes the swallow. She shakes her head, "Unfortunately.. that did not help." Angelica bites her lip a little bit. "How far down to they feel?" Heather O'Leary puts her finger just below her voice box, "Somewhere in there…" Angelica frowns very slightly, looking around. "That is not good…" She sighs a little bit. "I'm sure you're at least a little familiar with what may have to be done to get it out?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "A Couple things… Pump my stomach, or use endoscopy… Put a tube down, use some small pinchers-like things, and yank it out… Likely, cause acid reflux for awhile… Yeah… I have an idea or three." Angelica nods a little bit. "Yeah… The pump is probably the first recourse. For something like this, I'm worried about what the scales would do on the way up…" She sighs a little bit. "I should get to pumping it right away…" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I… I've never had it done… what do you do?" Angelica sighs a little. "I should take you somewhere to pump it, somewhere with a toilet to pour out the flushing and dump it." Heather O'Leary bites her lip, "This is going to suck bad, ain't it?" Angelica sighs. "I'll have to run water in, and pump it back out, so yes." Heather O'Leary asks softly, "Nothing else that would be better?" Sure, she'll do it, she'll hate it, but she'll do it. Angelica sighs. "Well, if it doesn't work, and the endoscopy doesn't work, I'll have to open you up and take them out myself. I'm already worrying about that. Hopefully this will do it, though…" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "O…. OK." Angelica nods, wrapping an arm around. "I'll help you get there, if yo need…" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and stands up. "You know, with that wig of yours… I have heard comments about us being twins…." Angelica laughs just a little and shrugs. "This is the same wig I've had, through Miami. If you want me to find another one, I probably could…" Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "Not necessary… You are you, I am me…" o O (Besides, I am prettier…. Why do I feel I am in a competition with a Visitor??) Angelica smiles, keeping the arm around, in worry about her patient. Angelica glances up, from wiping her hands off. "Hello there…" Pyotr Zagadka slips in from the Foyer, rubbing his stomach which growls VERY loudly. He smiles faintly to Angelica and whoever else is here.. Apparently the young Russian must have just woken up.. and no one has seen him all day. "hello, Comrade Angelica." he says… his yummy growls even louder. "Oh, I need coffee.. and something to fill my stomach…." he makes his way towards the kitchen. Ryan Rivers says, "This is Ryan… Anything new that I should know about? I know I haven't really checked since the Visitor Raid, but I warned that I would be in situation from time to time." Angelica smiles a little bit at that. "Sounds like it…" Pyotr Zagadka chuckles as he passes into the kitchen. Pyotr Zagadka moves to the Kitchen . Pyotr Zagadka arrives from Kitchen. Pyotr Zagadka steps out of the kitchen, his hands wrapped around a LARGE mug of black black coffee. The extremely huge drinking implement is made of white porcelain and has the words 'Kiss me I'm irish' emblazoned in green on the side. Angelica sits quietly in one corner, glancing up at Pyotr's re-emergence from the Kitchen, and smiling a little bit. Pyotr Zagadka takes a large draught off the coffee mug.. then glances at Angelica sitting alone.. in the corner.. doing nothing. He frowns a bit at this. "Why here all alone?" he asks. Angelica smiles and shrugs a little bit. "I was just sitting here and resting, is all. Trying to stay out of the way, and not get noticed." Pyotr Zagadka cants his head slightly. "Why not want to be noticed?" he asks. "Or stay out of way? I mean, wouldn't you rather be doing something?" Angelica smiles a little and shrugs. "I suppose I should find out sooner or later if there's an infirmary here, and where it is… Outside of that, I figure I'm mostly waiting for someone to need a doctor or a pilot." Pyotr Zagadka ohs. "I had heard you haven't practiced much on humans." Angelica raises her eyebrows. "Not as long as I have my own kind, but I've been having to do it for a few months… I've been making sure of what I did, before doing it, if I ran into something I was worried might be too different…" Pyotr Zagadka takes a seat at the table and leans back in his chair, relaxing. "What was specialty of medicine you practiced?" Angelica smiles and shrugs. "I hadn't moved towards any really, before being drafted. Since then, well… I've mostly had to specialize in whatever had to be done at the time, to whoever I was doing it to." Pyotr Zagadka nods and sips his coffee, then sets it down. "Drafted… So that is how your people fill army?" Angelica nods a little bit. "Pretty much. Draft them, train them to shoot somewhere close to straight, and shove them into the field." Pyotr Zagadka makes a face at this. "Too much similar to how my country used to be." he says Angelica nods a little bit. "Doesn't make for a good army, for certain. Not when a lot of them would rather be somewhere else." Pyotr Zagadka says, "there is no other choice? it is army or, say, death?" Angelica nods a little. "Pretty much." Pyotr Zagadka whistles lowly. "I am surprised your species even made it to space, then. I would have imagined it to take more of a benevolent ideal to reach across stars. Angelica sighs a little bit. "Wasn't always like that. Just under the current regime. Which came well after getting into space." Pyotr Zagadka says, "That is terrible. Tell me.. and no offence to you, but.. was it always your people's way to eat Sentient Beings?" Angelica shakes her head a little bit. "Not outside of the ones who uphold a certain holiday/tradition that should have been done away with centuries ago. Unfortunately, the current leadership is in the group that practices it, so it becomes tricky for those who don't want any part of it. The particular event in question qualifies as outright cannibalism." Pyotr Zagadka shivers faintly. "I didn't think it was species wide." he says with some relief. "Is that why you help us, then? Because you don't like the regime that has all but made slave of your people? Or do you actually sympathize with humans." Angelica shakes her head. "It's not. They're trying to push it on people, but…" She sighs. "Until I found out what was going on here, I could ignore most other things, and just live in my own little separate world where I just shrugged and fixed patients. When I found out, I wanted to stop it, but there wasn't a whole lot I could do where I was. Not while holding up better medical ethics than the people political enough to be high in the department." Pyotr Zagadka says, "There is no Hippocratic oath among your people?" Angelica sighs a little. "Not entirely in the same wording, but there's something close enough. Just that when the worst of the worst advance, well, the ones who don't care about it gladly do whatever they think will put them in better with commanders or whoever else." Pyotr Zagadka nods and picks up his coffee. "The more you talk.. the more realize that my people like yours are now… and less then a decade ago." He looks into the cup, swirling around the dark dark liquid that could strip the paint of a car. "I wonder what it would take to teach your people the lessons mine did." Angelica sighs. "I don't know. As far as I know, it'd take something external to do it, at this point." Pyotr Zagadka nods at this. Then looks up. "Do you have family back on.. your home planet?" he asks quickly. Angelica raises her eyebrows then. "What makes you think that I wouldn't?" Pyotr Zagadka says, "No no. I don't think you don't. I am just curious." Angelica sighs a little bit. "Parents, an older brother, a little sister… I may never see any of them again." Pyotr Zagadka is silent for a moment, as if thinking.. thinking hard and deep.. Finally he looks up and looks Angelica straight in the eye. "I had Parents.. Grandfather. I will never see them again." he says sternly. "But I hope… hope you get to see your family again one day." he tells her. His voice becomes softer. "No one deserve to no see loved ones again." Angelica sighs and looks down a little bit. "Things like that are why a lot more people don't support efforts against the current government. I hadn't initially intended to do anything beyond what little support I could give to the group on the ship. It got decided for me because I have too much in the way of ethics." Pyotr Zagadka says, "well maybe us making stand here.. on earth.. Will somehow help your people as well." Angelica hmms a little bit. "I'm not sure. The more people that are lost on any front, the weaker they become. They're involved in another war as well. A much bigger war, mostly in space." ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-PG Category:Heather-Conversion